


Las flores que alguna vez amé.

by Steildottir



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: [ Hetalia/ Dinamarca x Islandia/ DenIce/ Hanahaki ]Dinamarca no corresponde los sentimientos de Islandia, por eso, flores de color lila empiezan a florecer en su interior.
Relationships: Denmark/Iceland (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Brotes en primavera.

Los primeros síntomas empezaron una mañana del tercer día de octubre. Emil se levantó de su cama, cansado, sin ganas. ¿De qué servía seguir adelante ahora? Le habían quitado todo. 

Miró su reflejo en el espejo de su baño. Su estómago dolía, se revolvía con la rapidez de un rayo. Vomitar. Quería vomitar.

Lo hizo, miró el lava manos, con ojos llorosos debido a la fuerza que hizo con su garganta para vomitar.

¿Qué era eso?

¿Flores? ¿Petalos de flores?

Flores lilas, petalos de flores color lila. 

Las mismas que aquella vez Mathias le regaló en su anterior cumpleaños. Aquellas flores que tanto amó, que tanto apreciaba y tanto le recordaban al de cabellos rubios. 

Los síntomas apenas comenzaban. Aquella mañana era más fría de lo usual, quizá debido a su amor no correspondido. Quizá debido al dolor, al vacío y a la tristeza que ese amor le causaba. 

"Vomité petalos." ¿Quién le iba a creer esa estupidez? Parecía estúpido, irreal, pero le estaba pasando. No era un sueño o una pesadilla, porque el dolor que afligia su corazón era real. 

— ¡Emil, ya está el desayuno!

Escuchó la voz de Tino llamándolo. No quería comer. No, lo haría vomitar de nuevo. No quería ver esas flores. Ya no más. 

— No quiero. 

Se acostó en su cama y se perdió entre las sábanas, enredandose en ellas. Le brindaban un abrazo cálido al pequeño islandés, un abrazo era lo único que necesitaba. Se quedó dormido entre la calidez de sus sábanas que lo arropaban cómo si fuera un bebé. Las lágrimas en sus ojos amenzaron en salir, pero tuvo que ser fuerte y aguantarse aquellas lágrimas que reflejaban todo su dolor. 

Todo era silencioso y oscuro. Era una habitación negra, oscura y sin una pizca de luz.

Completamente oscura.


	2. Una enfermedad ficticia normal.

— ¿Sabes de la enfermedad de las flores? — Preguntó Emil a su amigo, Leon. Una pregunta estúpida. Pero aún así lo hizo. 

— ¿De qué hablas? — Ladeó su cabeza, confundido. Emil había salido de su habitación luego de semanas y lo primero que le preguntaba al verle era algo tan confuso.

— Esa enfermedad en la que vomitas flores. — Volvió a intentar. 

— Hanahaki. — Corrigió, ya sabía a lo que se refería su amigo. 

— ¿Entonces existe? — Inquirió, ¿Así se llamaba su enfermedad? Entonces todo lo que le estaba pasando tenía un nombre.

— Sólo estoy bromeando. Es una enfermedad ficticia. — No había lógica alguna que algo así existiera en la vida real. 

— Ah. Ya veo.. 

Desilusionado, Emil desvío su mirada al claro cielo del día. 

★

Hanahaki..

"Una enfermedad dónde flores empiezan a florecer en el interior de una persona con un amor no correspondido. Empieza vomitando o escupiendo los pétalos, luego pétalos con sangre. Hasta que la persona..."

"Muere"

Dejó de leer aquel artículo que había encontrado en internet, impactado. Sin poder creer lo que leia. 

¿Muerte? ¿Voy a morir? 

No. No podía ser cierto, no quería morir. No estaba listo para morir. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él?

...

— Esto no está pasando.. 

Emil cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasaba esto? Cabizbajo, su desesperación aumentaba en aquel cuarto oscuro y desordenado que llamaba habitación. 

Se levantó de su cama, dejando atrás sus sábanas. A pasos cortos, pies pegados al suelo, sin ganas. Bajó las escaleras con ojos entre cerrados, fue hacía la cocina dónde sabía que se encontraría Tino, ya que debía cuidar de Peter y Markus. Era hora de que ellos merendaran.

Pasó por los niños que estaban jugando entre ellos, lo vieron, preocupados, no sabían por qué, pero Emil ahora se veía triste. No entendían, pero sabían lo que sentía el islandés. Sabían que Emil la estaba pasando mal.

"Son cosas de adultos quizá." Susurró Peter.

"Pero Emil es un adolescente." Comentó Markus. 

— Tino. — Llamó al finlandés, estando detrás de él.

— ¿Hm? ¿Que pasa? — Se volteó a verlo, algo sorprendido de que había decidido salir de su habitación luego de tantos días.

Sin mediar palabras, Emil abrazó a Tino. Fuertemente, en silencio. No quería hablar. 

— ¿Qué pasa, Ice? — Preguntó con preocupación. Jamás había visto al Islandés de esa forma. 

— ¿Me puedes abrazar? — Fue lo único que quiso decir, que logró decir sin que sus voz se quebrara. 

— Claro. — Tono sonrió, abrazando con calidez al menor. 

El finlandés le hizo señas a los dos niños que observaban la escena, confundidos. "Vengan ustedes también" decía con sus manos, invitándolos a unirse al abrazo. 

Se unieron al abrazo en silencio. "Los abrazos hacen sentir mejor a la gente" les decía Tino.

Y era verdad, ese abrazo con calidez familiar hizo sentir mejor al islandés, le hizo sentir querido, amado. 

Pero ese amor no era lo que realmente necesitaba.


	3. El comienzo del final.

Lukas entró a la casa, con Mathias, tomados de la mano. 

— Mathias y yo estamos saliendo. — Literalmente fue lo primero que el noruego dijo al entrar. 

Tino, Berwald y los niños estaban en la sala, se quedaron completamente callados al oír a Lukas hablar. 

— ¡Felicidades! — Fue Tino el primero en hablar, emocionado. 

Berwald solamente asintió, los niños volvieron a jugar. 

Pero ¿Y Emil?

Emil que estaba en la cocina, dejó caer un plato de vidrio al oír aquellas malditas palabras del noruego. 

El estruendo hizo que todos se voltearan en dirección al islandés, captando la atención de todos. 

— Lo lamento, se cayó.. — Fue lo único que dijo, agachándose para recoger los pedazos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo. 

Mathias rápidamente se acercó para ayudar al islandés. 

— Lo recogeré por ti.. 

— ¡No! 

Exclamó, haciendo que el danés parara en seco, jamás esperó que Emil le gritase. Sus ojos demostraban sorpresa. Los ojos de emil reflejaban rabia comprimida. 

— Lo haré yo. Vete. — Y sin decir algo más o esperar una respuesta, el islandés comenzó a recoger aquellos vidrios rotos. 

— Escoba.. — Susurró Berwald, buscando con la mirada dicha escoba. 

— Allá esta, Su.. — Le mencionó Emil, señalando el lugar donde se encontraba. 

¿Saliendo? ¿Estan saliendo? ¿Por qué? ¡Mathias sabe de sus sentimientos! ¿Por qué debió decírselo en la cara de esa forma? ¿Por qué no.. ? ¿Por qué?

¡¿Por qué?!

Los ojos de Emil se guardaban las lágrimas mientras seguía con su tarea de recoger los vidrios del suelo. 

Cortó su mano con aquellos vidrios, no le importó. La sangre brotaba, Emil veía aquella sangre derramandose por el piso, pasando lentamente por su mano. 

Sangre. 

Era sangre. 

El grito de Emil resonó en toda la casa, pasada media noche, Tino rápidamente fue a golpear su puerta, preocupado.

— ¡¿Ice?! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Responde! 

Una pesadilla, era una pesadilla. Su corazón latía con fuerza, resonaban en sus oídos, solamente escuchaba aquellos latidos mientras la voz del finlandés se perdía en ellos. 

Despertó de una pesadilla. 

Pero lo que soñó realmente pasó. 

No era una pesadilla proveniente de su imaginación, eso había pasado realmente.

Tino abrió la puerta luego de forzarla, lo que encontró fue a Emil llorando. Las lágrimas caían de su pálido rostro sin parar, su rostro reflejaba sufrimiento, irá, tristeza. Y la mirada de Emil estaba perdida en ese sufrimiento.


	4. Pétalos ensangrentados.

Emil gritaba, se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, rodeado de sangre, sangre con pétalos color lila. Su estómago dolía, cómo si lo hubiesen acuchillado. 

Tino no sabía que hacer, intentaba levantarlo pero Emil se ahogaba con esa sangre que escupía. Escupía pétalos. Tino no entendía lo que estaba pasandole a su preciado hermano menor.

La desesperación aumentaba en el finlandés. Sus ojos estaban apunto de derramar lágrimas. Pero quién verdaderamente estaba sufriendo era Emil. 

\- Ayúdame.. - Logró decir en un hilo de voz. - Mátame. - Morir ahora sería mejor que soportar ese dolor infernal. Las flores se apoderaron completamente de su estómago. Las ramas de la planta se enredaron en el, perforandolo. 

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Emil? No digas cosas como esas.. - Decía, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes, llorosos.

Pero Emil ya no escuchaba la voz del finlandés, no podía escucharla. Cómo si sus oídos fueran tapados, la voz de tino se escuchaba lejana. 

Sus ojos pesaban, le era difícil mantenerlos abiertos. No podía mantenerlos abiertos. Era doloroso, cansador y ardían. 

Emil perdió la consciencia. 

No pudo escuchar el grito desesperado del finlandés al verlo inconsciente en sus brazos. 

★

\- ¿Por cuántos días lleva inconsciente? - Preguntó León, quien se había enterado que su amigo había sido internado. 

\- Tres días.. - Respondió Tino, mirando el suelo. 

\- Los doctores no saben cuándo va a despertar. - Berwald se apoyó en la pared, cerrando los ojos, cansados por la angustia que le daba la situación de Emil. 

Lukas y Mathias estaban allí, en silencio. Ninguno quería decir algo. Mathias sentía culpa. Pensó que Emil intentó suicidarse porque no pudo corresponder su amor. 

\- Pétalos.. Emil vomitaba pétalos.. - Balbuceó Tino, desconcertado. 

\- Las personas no pueden vomitar pétalos, Fin.. - Intentó calmarlo el sueco, quizá él estaba tan aturdido por lo que pasó, que imaginaba aquello. 

Todos menos Tino, pensaban que Emil intentó suicidarse. Sólo Mathias sabía el por qué. 

El doctor salió de la habitación. "Debo mostrarles algo muy inusual" dijo. Todos entraron al consultorio con él. 

Les mostró una placa, en ella se veía claramente cómo habían flores en su estómago. Algunas ramas en sus pulmones, y algo que empezaba a crecer en su corazón. 

\- ¿Flores..? - León no podía creerlo. La enfermedad de las flores era real. ¿Por eso preguntaba su amigo? Se sentía culpable, quizá el pudo haber echo algo por él antes de todo esto.

\- Es una enfermedad inusual, pero realmente existe. Solo se dieron cuatro casos en el mundo. - Explicó el doctor. - Los japoneses lo llama Hanahaki. 

\- ¿Cómo podemos curar a Emil? - Inquirió Mathias.

\- Extirpando las flores del cuerpo de Emil.. - Dijo Leon. - Pero es tonto.. Era solamente una leyenda japonesa.. 

\- Pero es real. Y lo que dijo es cierto.. La única forma de salvarlo es extirpando las flores de su interior. - Volvió a hablar el doctor.

\- Entonces hágalo, ¿Qué está esperando? - Lukas había hablado por primera vez, angustiado.

\- Si hacemos el procedimiento es posible que Emil no vuelva a sentir ningún tipo de emoción. 

Todos en la sala se quedaron callados. El doctor los dejó para que hablasen y lo decidieran cómo familia. 

No sabían que hacer. 

En la habitación de Emil, escucharon a los aparatos, de los que estaba conectado el islandés, alterarse. Mostrando un ritmo cardíaco peligrosamente elevado.


	5. Un corazón vacío.

La habitación de Emil era un caos. Enfermeras saliendo y entrando, los doctores intentando por todos los medios posibles reanimar a Emil. Y las flores, aún con el islandés al borde de la muerte, seguían saliendo de su boca, manchadas de sangre, pintaban el suelo en una obra de arte triste. 

Los demás nórdicos junto al asiático esperaban con impaciencia cualquier noticia... Cualquiera. 

Los doctores no se rindieron, indujeron a Emil a un coma. Era hora de hacer aquella peligrosa operación. 

La puerta se abrió, los seis chicos se levantaron abruptamente. De aquella habitación salieron doctores y enfermeras a la velocidad que les permitía su cuerpo con Emil en una camilla, inconsciente, lleno de aparatos unidos a él. 

— ¡Emil! — Gritó Tino. — ¿¡A dónde se lo llevan!? 

Fue detenido por Mathias, tomándolo de los hombros.

— ¡Están intentando salvar a Emil, cálmate! 

— Haremos la operación ahora. No hay tiempo que perder. 

Emil desapareció en el pasillo junto a los médicos, entrando a la sala de operaciones. 

La operación comenzó. Era hora de extirpar aquellas terribles flores del pequeño cuerpo del islandés.

Duele... No, estoy equivocado..

¿Dónde estoy? 

No siento nada. No hay dolor. No hay lágrimas.

¿Estoy muerto? 

No.. Aún puedo escuchar el sonido de los aparatos y a los doctores hablándome. 

No puedo responderles, lo lamento. 

Déjenme morir. Por favor. ¿De qué sirve un corazón vacío que no puede amar? ¿Que no puede sentir?

Quiero amar. 

Permítanme amar.

Odin, ¿Es así cómo debo seguir mi vida? 

Desearía que me escucharas. Desearía que me des otra oportunidad para amar. 

No importa si duele, si sufro, si lloro.. ¡El amor hace sentir a las personas vivas! 

Sería simplemente una marioneta vacía. 

...

Hace frío aquí. ¿Qué es este lugar? Es oscuro. No veo nada. 

Odin. Dios. Quién sea. 

Si esto acabará con mis sentimientos quiero decir algo antes de que me quiten la posibilidad de sentir otra vez. 

Mathias..

Las flores que una vez me regalaste el día de mi cumpleaños son las que ahora crecen en mi interior, las semillas empezaron a florecer lentamente. 

Lloré, sufrí, y esa pequeña semilla se convirtió en ramas llenas de flores corrompiendo mi corazón, ahogando mis pulmones y invadiendo mi estómago. 

Ya no sentía las mariposas de siempre cada que sonreías. Sentía dolor, porque esa sonrisa no era para mi. 

Vomité sangre con pétalos color lila. Ahora odio estas flores. Las odio. Me recuerdan a ti. A tu sonrisa. Las odio tanto.

Me quedé en silencio, y solamente esperé que las flores que alguna vez amé se apoderaran de mi cuerpo, de mi espíritu y de mi vida. 

Maldigo el día que termine enamorandome de ti.

Solamente necesitaba escuchar que me amabas. Eso era todo, Mathias. 

Justo aquí, justo en este momento... 

Moriré recordándote. 

Adiós. 

Hasta nunca. 

El monitor que reflejaba los signos vitales de Emil, dejó de recibir los latidos de su corazón. Rápidamente el cuerpo médico intentó hacer RCP, incluso con electrochoques su corazón no respondía a los intentos por reanimarlo. 

Estuvieron así por más de 30 minutos. 

No hubo respuesta.

Emil estaba muerto. 

La sala de operaciones se volvió tensa. Debian decirle a sus familiares que Emil había fallecido.

No fue fácil decírselo a su familia. No querían aceptarlo. No iban a aceptar que Emil ya no estuviera con ellos. Tino lloraba desconsoladamente, Leon buscaba esconder sus lágrimas mientras mordía sus labios, la expresión de Berwald era una confusión de miles de sentimientos que no lograba comprender. Lukas por primera vez lloraba, y Mathias... Mathias no sabía cómo reaccionar. No merecía llorar por él.

Emil no merecía sus lágrimas, después de todo, él lo había matado.


	6. Flores color lila.

\- Ahora estoy muerto. 

Emil caminaba por unos pasillos completamente blancos. 

Caminaba sin prisas. 

Se sentía ligero. Sin ningún peso sobre sus hombros. Su corazón era ligero. 

Un viento proveniente de un lugar desconocido lo azotó. Cerró los ojos por la fuerza de aquel viento, al abrirlos ya no estaba en un pasillo blanco. Estaba en un campo de flores, de diversas flores. 

¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- Tu me pediste otra oportunidad. 

Escuchó una voz, resonando en sus oídos. Miró por todos lados pero no logró encontrar al dueño de esa voz. 

\- No puedo dártela. 

Era quizá, Dios.

\- ¿Por qué? - ¿No era acaso un Dios? Podía hacer lo que quisiera. 

\- Seré un Dios.. Pero el sentimiento de "amar" es solamente tuyo. 

\- Ya veo. 

Emil echó un vistazo a las flores. Habían de muchos colores, variedades, climas. Amarillas, rojas, rosas, blancas. No habían flores color lila.

\- ¿Quieres estar aquí por el resto de tu vida? - Preguntó la voz. 

\- Es solitario. - Negó. 

\- Pensé que te gustaría, hice este jardín solo para ti.

\- Me gusta. Pero...

\- No es lo que buscas. 

El viento volvió a azotar el lugar. En una piedra se materializó una hermosa mujer con un largo vestido blanco, cabellos largos y finos, ojos hermosos. 

\- Hola. Soy el dios que te escuchó. - Saludó, sonriente. 

\- ¿Odin?

\- No. Soy un Dios sin nombre que fue creado apartir de tus deseos. 

\- No entiendo que está pasando.. - Caminó hacía aquel Dios. 

\- Estás en "El jardín de Emil". Lo hice especialmente para ti. 

\- Gracias.. 

\- ¿Qué te gustaría agregar? - Volvió a sonreír cálidamente. 

\- Un mar... También.. Aves.. 

Parecía pedir demasiado, pero aquel Dios aceptó. Con un chasquido lo que Emil pidió se volvió realidad. 

\- Emil.. No puedo concederte el volver a amar.. Pero puedo hacer algo más. 

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Convertirte en la flor que más odias. 

Emil dudó. Miró el campo de flores. Desconcertado, buscando una respuesta. 

\- Hazlo. - Dijo, no encontraría ninguna respuesta allí. 

\- No esperaba aquella respuesta... - Ahora aquel Dios de vestido blanco estaba desconcertado. 

Dios se puso de pie, quedando frente a frente del pequeño islandés. Tomó sus mejillas en sus manos.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Lo haré. 

Posó su frente contra la del albino, ambos cerraron sus ojos. 

\- Emil, buen viaje. 

La calidez de las manos de aquel Dios desapareció. No sentía nada. No sentía su cuerpo, no sentía que estuviera en algún lugar. 

Derramó unas lágrimas por última vez antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera por completo, para transformarse en algo más.

\- Gracias. 

Sus últimas palabras, su último respiro cómo Emil Steilsson. 

\- ¿Qué haces, Mathias? - Inquirió Tino al ver al danés de rodillas en el suelo frente a una maceta. 

\- ¡Mira, Tino! Por fin creció una flor.. - Decía, emocionado. 

\- Espero sobreviva, este no es lugar apto para una flor.. - Miró alrededor, era muy frío para una flor. 

\- Solo mírala.. ¡Es hermosa! - Ignoraba al finlandés. - Está despertando. 

Tino rodó los ojos sonriente. Fue hacía la casa para hacer un poco de café. 

Mathias había decidido plantar aquellas flores que Emil amaba. Para mantener la escencia del islandés en él, en la familia. 

Jamás se olvidaría de él. Todas las noches rogaba su perdón. Esperaba.. Que con aquellas flores que se esmeraba en cuidar, Emil pudiera perdonarlo, dónde sea que estuviera. 

\- Por favor, sigue conmigo, pequeña florecita.~ 

Le sonrió a aquella flor naciente, mirándola cómo si en ella se reflejara Emil. 

Sus ojos se cristalizaron. 

\- Vendré a verte más tarde. 

Mathias se fue, dejando la flor a salvo del clima o de cualquier insecto. 

La flor creciente brillaba con un color lila hermoso. 

Mathias cuidaría bien esta vez a Emil. 

Lo prometía. 

No dejaría que nada ni nadie lo hiriera esta vez. 

Jamás.


End file.
